Voltage Regulators (VRs) are generally used in power delivery applications in which an input voltage needs to be transformed to an output voltage in ratios that range from smaller than unity to greater than unity.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.